Exile
by Hailzthewakawaka
Summary: Continuation form the one-shot fic. Please read the one shot before reading this story. Finn and Flame Princess woke up after being dead, they are going to have revenge on Princess- or should i say "QUEEN" Bubblegum and have the freedom they rightfully deserve. The Great Candy War is growing. I do not own any of the songs involved in this series, nor Adventure Time


**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time, Pendleton Ward does. I do not own any of the songs in this story, they belong to thier rightful artists. This story belongs to me, and please enjoy :)**

**Authors' Note: Alot of you loved my One-Shot fic, so me and my associate discussed if we shall continue this story or not. Heh-heh-heh... He said, "Yes!" So, you got your wish! Enjoy this first chapter and i'll update soon ;)**

* * *

**Like walking into a dream**

**So unlike what you've seen  
So unsure but it seems  
'Cause we've been waiting for you**

Finn woke up in a strange trans-like state. He got confused a little and checked his surroundings and noticed that the ground is pure, but the air around him is surrounded by an evil presents, but not just one evil presents. Millions of evil presents. He scratched the back of his head and tried as hard as he could to remember how he died.

He saw Ghost Princess and Clearence. That's when he knew he was in the afterlife.

Fallen into this place  
Just giving you a small taste  
Of your afterlife here so stay  
You'll be back here soon anyway

He started looking for Flame Princess. He called out, "FLAME PRINCESS! ARE YOU HERE?! FLAME! FLAAME!"

His voice echoed. No answer. Ghost Princess went over to him and said, "I'm sure she's okay, Finn. How did you get here? Oh, by the way, hows Princess Bubblegum?"

Finn's eyes shrank when he heard that cursed name. He started to get pissed. "Six years ago, I asked her to help to cure Flame Princess and instead, she _**murders** _her! So, if you're wondering how Princess_ Bubblegum_ is doing, I'm sure she's doing _waaay_ great! Better than globbing ever!"

Ghost princess said, "I'm so sorry, Finn... but how did you end up here?"

Finn explained how he died in the candy kingdom. He did say some rather colorful words to express his feelings.

"Oh my glob! Finn! That's terrible! I can't believe FP's father tricked you! and as for PB, she did the unforgivable. I'm not sure if it helps, but if you ever get your body back, I can tell you where to find my helmet that I used before I died."

"Thank you," Finn said, his voice full of gratitude.

**I see a distant light  
But girl, this can't be right  
Such a surreal place to see  
So how did this come to be, arrived too early?**

"Oh, your 19 now?" she asked

"Yeah, why? If your worried that im going to stop her, then sorry"

"no, Bubblegum never liked me anyway, I just wanted to tap into your mind and educate you so you know new taticts and fighting moves"

"You really could do that? But won't it take years?"

"Nope, just a few seconds"

She put a finger on his forehead and a rush of energy filled his mind. He smiled at her, "thank you"

**And when I think of all the places**  
**I just don't belong**  
**I've come to grips with life**  
**And realize this is going too far**

****"Your welcome, Finn. Ready to go now?" Ghost Princess asked.

"Not yet. But i'll let you know later. I need to find Flame Princess" Finn answered as he ran off to the light in the distance.  
"FINN! DON'T!" Ghost Princess yelled.

**I don't belong here, we gotta move on, dear**  
**Escape from this afterlife**  
**'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on**  
**Far away from here**

****Finn didn't listen to her. He kept running towards it. He stopped when the light grew brighter. There stood a tall man made of fire. He wore the fire kingdom royal teir.

"Finn, my boy, it's not your time" he said.

"Who are you!?" Finn demanded, "TELL ME!"

"I am Fire King's dead brother, Flamon. Death is over there, say hi to him" Flamon said while pointing to death.

**A place of hope and no pain**  
**Perfect skies with no rain**  
**Can leave this place but refrain**  
**'Cause we've been waiting for you**

****Death walked up to Finn, "Hey Finn, like was Flamon said, it's not your time"  
Ghost princess finally caught up to Finn, "Finn.. you scared me... I thought you were going to the light that leads to Glob"

"Flamon, where is Flame Princess?" Finn asked.

"She'll come back soon, you're time here is just about done. Heed my words, Twists and Turns back to Queen Bubblegum and Fire King leads to trouble. 'Tis the first Great Candy War about to start when you get back. Make thy' self an army with your strongest, you may win or die with honor"

**Fallen into this place**  
**Just giving you a small taste**  
**Of your afterlife here so stay**  
**You'll be back here soon anyway**

**This peace on earth's not right**  
**(With my back against the wall)**  
**No pain or sign of time**  
**(I'm much too young to fall)**

**So out of place don't wanna stay**

****"Finn, since you're going back, I want to tell you where my helmet is," Ghost Princess said.

Finn turned his attention to the princess and said, "Where is it?..."

She let out a sigh, "It's in the Fire Kingdom, buried in the king's riches"

**I feel wrong and that's my sign**  
**I've made up my mind**

**Give me your hand**  
**But realize I just wanna say goodbye**  
**Please understand I have to leave**  
**And carry on my own life**

****"Tough... but i'll get it..." he hugged Ghost Princess, "I'm ready to leave"

Ghost princess grabbed his head and put her forehead against his.

**I don't belong here, I gotta move on, dear**  
**Escape from this afterlife**  
**'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on**  
**Far away from here**

**Got nothing against you**  
**And surely I'll miss you**  
**This place full of peace and light**  
**And I?d hope you might**  
**Take me back inside when the time is right**

****Finn slowly opened his eyes. He saw fire everywhere. He had a vision of blood, zombie candy citizens, PB... _PB...**PB!**_

_****_Finn shot up yelling, "I'M GOING TO KILL HER! WHERE IS SHE?!"

Flame King looked back at Finn, "Oh good, you're awake"

**Loved ones back home all crying**  
**'Cause they're already missing me**  
**I pray by the grace of God**  
**That there's somebody listening**

**Give me a chance to be that person I wanna be**  
**(I am unbroken, I'm choking on this ecstasy)**  
**Oh Lord, I'll try so hard but You gotta let go of me**  
**(Unbreak me, unchain me, I need another chance to live)**

****"You see Finn, I made you come to life by the fire well. Sure, your body burned and sizzled, but your here good as new" he smiled a little, knowing this is going EXACTLY as planned.

**I don't belong here, I gotta move on, dear**  
**Escape from this afterlife**  
**'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on**  
**Far away from here**

****"Where's Flame Princess?..." Finn asked.

**Got nothing against you**  
**And surely I'll miss you**  
**This place full of peace and light**  
**And I'd hope you might**  
**Take me back inside when the time is right**

****"She's about to wake up"


End file.
